


Knots and Braids

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Milking, Romance?, Shibari, Vibrators, sexy fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis uses rope work to calm himself after a hard day. Gladio helps by letting himself be tied up.





	1. Chapter 1

_Can you come over tonight?_

Gladio rubbed the towel over the back of his neck, mopping the sweat. He pursed his lips. His phone buzzed in his hand again. 

_Please?_

That wasn't a good sign. Ignis never pleaded with him to come over unless it was a very bad day. He tapped out a response on the screen.

 _For you, any time. Let me take a quick shower._

_Thank you, Gladio._

He tucked his phone into his gym bag, and headed to the showers. Something obviously ruffled Ignis' feathers, bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gladio knocked on the apartment's door. Ignis opened it, glass of wine in hand. He was already clad in his satiny pajama pants, a thin, cotton v-neck shirt clinging to his torso. Uh oh. His hair was already flattened. If he had showered and changed prior to dinner time, this was a particularly bad day. He barely allowed Gladio to enter before wrapping an arm tightly around him, taking a deep breath, and muffling an aggravated groan into his chest. 

The larger man had to penguin walk Ignis inside a few steps before being able to kick the door closed behind him.

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Ignis shook his head into Gladio's chest, before raising his head, and taking a liberal sip from his wine glass. 

"No, no I do not. Suffice it to say it was a bad day, and we shall leave it at that." Gladio brushed the bespectacled man's hair from his face, and motioned for him to lead the way. He knew why he was here. He kicked off his boots, and followed Ignis to the bedroom. 

The familiar black silken rope was already lying on the bed in four coils of varying sizes. Ignis sat his wine glass down on his night stand, and Gladio pulled his sweatshirt and shirt over his head, ruffling his hair. 

"How undressed do you want me?" 

"All the way, please. Practicing on myself wasn't going to quite cut it today." 

"You know" Gladio began, slipping his pants off, and discarding them to the side of the room. "One of these days I'd like to see you do that." 

"Yes, I'm sure. Maybe one day you will." Ignis eyed over Gladio's frame, clad only in his tight underwear. He slid a finger under the waistband, and slipped them over the man's shapely ass. "Off with these, too." 

"Oh, you're not gonna help? Cold, Iggy." 

Ignis rolled his eyes, as Gladio removed them himself. 

"Where do you want me?" 

"Standing is sufficient for now. Do you need anything before we begin? Lavatory? Drink? Snack?"

"Wouldn't mind a kiss." 

Ignis brushed his hair back with a hand. 

"I apologize. I suppose I've been a bit self-centered." 

Gladio wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and placed their lips together gently. He felt Ignis relax in his grasp, and hugged him tighter. 

"...thank you..." 

"Hm? What was that, Iggy? I didn't hear--"

"Don't push it." 

Gladio grinned widely. He knew Ignis was appreciative, but it was nice to hear. 

Ignis wandered to his bed, and picked up the largest coil of the rope. Slightly soft to the touch, and about an inch and three quarters thickness around, it was the best he had found for the purpose. 

This was the most calming practice Ignis had. He had taught himself intricate knots, working the rope into coiled, winding shapes and frames. Gladio was a willing participant, and the bindings were a special sort of intimacy between the two. 

He draped the rope around the taller man's neck, needing to stand on the tips of his toes to reach, and took each end of the rope in hand. He ran the ropes down his back, carefully nestling a rope on either side of his genitals, and up his torso. Gladio adjusted his arms best he could to assist Ignis, as he ran the ropes through each other, knotting and weaving a v-pattern harness over the man's broad torso and abdomen. 

Gladio watched in the full length mirror on the man's closet door, the picture being woven onto his chest in rope. Ignis had been practicing on him for the better part of a year, and he'd gotten pretty damned good. Any bad days, Gladio would get the text to come over, and be his practice dummy. He didn't necessarily mind, especially if it meant having Ignis' hands over his naked frame for an extended amount of time. 

Ignis walked to get a second coil of the same diameter rope. "Hold your arms to your sides for me, comfortably." Gladio rested his arms at his sides, and the smaller man used the new coil of rope to weave into the brace, knotting the man's thick, tattooed arms to his sides, as far down as his forearms. 

"Comfortable?" 

"Oh, as much as a man could be, getting tied up by his boyfri--ack!" 

Ignis shoved him hard back onto the bed. Gladio used his legs to shuffle himself flat on the bed, and rest his head on the pillows. 

"Are you sure you don't need anything? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." 

"Hmmm." Gladio teased. "Could use another one of those kisses." 

Ignis scoffed, jokingly. "You're insatiable."  
He leaned over him, and planted a kiss on his lips. 

"And you're holding out on me, Scientia. Give me an actual kiss." 

Ignis held up a finger, opened the night stand drawer, and pulled out a long, thick, intricately woven knotwork of rope. He held it in front of Gladio. 

"Pretty. What is it?" 

Ignis leaned over him, and forced it between his lips, pulling the sides back, and knotting it behind his head. 

"Mm!" 

"I warned you." He planted a small kiss on Gladio's nose, and climbed on top of him, tugging over the third coil of rope. Ignis straddled Gladio's legs, and looked back and forth, trying to decide which direction to start in. He scooted himself down to the man's ankles, and pushed them together. 

He wound the rope twice around the man's ankles, knotting and running the ropes up his legs. He worked all the way up Gladio's bare legs until they were a methodical pattern of knots on the outsides of his legs. He finished the last knot, on the outside of his thick thigh, and scooted back to admire his handiwork. 

Gladio gave a small squirm, wriggling in his bindings. Ignis leaned over, and planted a contented kiss on his lover's cheek. 

"Thank you. I really needed this." 

Gladio asked a muffled question. 

Ignis tilted his head slightly, and pulled the rope gag loose from his head. "What was that?"

"I said, you're welcome, but what's the last rope for?" He nodded his head to a small, thin bundle of rope. Ignis smirked. 

"Ah, there's a part of you that isn't quite bound yet, isn't there?" 

Gladio's eyes widened slightly as he saw Ignis' glance go towards his naked cock. 

"Wait, really? You're serious?" 

"Very much so."


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis slid a hand down to his lover's cock, teasing it with a fingertip. 

"Iggy..." He noticed Gladio shifting his hips side to side in his bindings. 

"Something amiss?" 

"Nothing at all..." Gladio nestled his head back into the pillows, as Ignis circled his thumb and forefinger around the base of his shaft, and ran them down his length. He swung a leg over, and straddled Gladio's thighs, the thin coil of rope in hand. 

"Any requests?" 

"I wouldn't mind your mouth, since you're being kiss stingy." 

Ignis shot him a look, more an accusatory squint than a glare, and sighed. 

"Your fixation with my mouth is bordering a fetish." 

"Okay, first" 

Gladio wiggled a finger, despite his wrists and the tops of his hands being bound to his side. 

"There are worse things I could be fixated on." 

He held out another finger. 

"Second, so sorry I want to--"

Ignis reached up, and replaced the rope gag in his mouth. 

"Hush. I was only teasing." 

Gladio pouted at him from behind the gag, giving him deep, reddish brown puppy eyes. 

Ignis pushed his glasses up with a fingertip to the bridge. 

"Don't give me that look, Gladio." He tapped Gladio's shaft with two fingers, resulting in a malcontented noise from his bound lover. 

Ignis slid down, and brought his lips to the head of his lover's cock. He placed a kiss on the velvety head, then parted his lips to take him in. He heard Gladio let out a quiet moan behind the gag, forcing the breath from his nose. Ignis lapped at the head until he felt Gladio's shaft grow hard, and went to work. He pulled his mouth away, and held Gladio's cock up by the top of the shaft, winding the thin rope around his balls individually. Gladio tried to arch his back to get a better view of what Ignis was doing, but could only feel the ropes now firmly hugging his testicles.

_Ignis, what are you doing down there? Ohh...fuuuuck..._ Gladio chewed on the rope gag, enjoying the sensation of the rope against his balls. 

Ignis gave the brunette's shaft a few quick pumps to maintain his erection, then made a knot at the base of his cock. Gladio felt the rope tight around his shaft, not painful, but firm around his girth. He twisted the ends of the rope, twist, knot, gently pushing the new layer of binding up his shaft, and repeating, until the entirety of Gladio's erect shaft was knit into a sheath of patterned rope work.

Ignis smiled at his work, and let out a contented sigh. 

"How do you feel, Gladio?" 

Gladio only wiggled in response, yearning to feel Ignis' hands on him. Ignis flicked the bound shaft of his cock, the sudden disturbance causing Gladio to moan into the gag. He looked at Ignis pleadingly. 

"Something gotten you bothered, love?" 

That was when Gladio definitively knew he was screwed. Ignis only teased him when he was like this when he had something in mind. He watched the thin man lean over him to reach into the night stand, and pull out the magic wand vibrator. Gladio shook his head. If just having the rope sheath flicked was enough to make him moan, the vibrator would drive him insane. 

He saw Ignis flip the dial to low, and hold it to the rope sheath. The vibrations travelled up the ropes in a dull electric hum. Gladio tossed his head back into the pillows, and writhed. He tried to buck into the vibrator, to create some friction. He hoped Ignis' grip would slip, and the vibrator would land on the bare head of his cock. 

Ignis enjoyed watching his love, this massive muscle bound man, twitching and writhing under his masterful hand. He brought the vibrator down to his testicles, and slipped the wand under the bindings on his upper thighs, holding it in place. He watched Gladio, panting through his nose, and letting out the odd tortured moan, squirming and wiggling, being tormented by the low setting. 

Gladio saw his love stand from the bed, stretching out the ligaments in his fingers. He moved to the glass of wine, and tipped it's contents back. 

"I seem to be out of wine, Gladio...be a dear and keep the bed warm while I fetch more?" 

Gladio's eyes went wide. He prayed he meant just from the kitchen. He saw Ignis select a pair of trousers folded neatly on a chair, and change into them. 

He tried to protest through the gag, and was met with only a kiss to his forehead. 

"I shan't be long." 

Gladio shook his head, and squirmed slightly, as Ignis closed the bedroom door behind him, leaving him in the darkness with only the hum of the vibrator, and the growing ache of his cock to keep him company.


	3. Chapter 3

How long had it been? Twenty minutes? An hour? Gladio tried to move the vibrator with his thighs, tried to do anything. He couldn't reach the dial to turn it up, he couldn't move it to create friction against the rope sheath holding his cock captive.

Was that the apartment door? He squeezed his eyes shut, and wriggled his legs, frustrated. God, he wanted to come so fucking bad. He tried to think of anything, if he could just...reach the setting dial...no, Ignis had made sure he wouldn't be able to help himself. He rocked himself side to side, and rolled over, wedging the vibrator between his cock and the bed. Even on the low setting, the added pressure was welcome. But still not enough. He moaned into his gag, trying his best to worm and grind against the bed, the roping around his cock prevented him from getting any friction. 

He heard the bedroom door open behind him, and saw the glare of the hall light from the corner of his eye.

"Well...aren't we inventive? Couldn't have just stayed where I put you, hm?"

Gladio whined into the pillow, and, with some difficulty, rolled onto his side. He shot Ignis a horny glare. 

"Oh, here I thought you'd be happy to see me, Gladio. I could go?" 

"MN!" A definitive no. Gladio shook his head, and panted through his flared nostrils. 

Ignis walked over, freshly poured glass of wine in hand. He placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder, and pushed him down onto his back again. 

"Naughty Gladio..." Ignis reached down, and thumbed the setting up. Gladio purred at the welcome new vibrations. He tried to angle his hips up, tried to grind into the vibrator. Ignis sipped from his glass, and sat crosslegged on the side of the bed. 

"Would you like me to take control?" 

Gladio nodded. He wanted Ignis' hands on him so fucking badly he could scream. He bit down into the rope gag, and wiggled his hip into Ignis. 

"Very well..." Ignis turned, setting one leg folded on the bed, one leg draped lazily off. He kept the wine glass in his hand, and pulled the wand free from it's place under the rope bindings. He sat the head of the wand at the base of Gladio's shaft, and ran it up his length. Gladio purred at the varied sensation, still trying to buck his hips into it. It still wasn't enough. 

"My love? You -do- realize the ropes will prevent you from finishing, correct?" 

Gladio let out a frustrated noise.

Ignis sat the glass of wine down on the nightstand, and pulled the rope gag out. 

"Complaints, my dear?" 

"Ignis...!" Gladio threw his head back into the pillow. "Ffffuck..."

"Words, please."

"Iggy, please..." 

Ignis flicked the dial up again. Gladio struggled, genuinely struggled against the ropes holding him prone. Ignis climbed back onto him, and straddled his thighs in an effort to keep him still. 

"What would you like, love?"

"I want to come, please. Please!" 

_Ooh. This is a new reaction..._

Ignis cocked an eyebrow. 

He nestled the vibrator to Gladio's balls again, and thumbed the intensity down to low. He, painfully slowly, started to undo the rope binding the man's cock, starting from the tip. With every free bit, he saw the rope imprints in his love's swollen cock. Once he freed his balls, and discarded the thin rope, he took the vibrator in hand again, and thumbed the intensity back up. He held Gladio's shaft in his palm, and ran the vibrator head firmly up his length, until he came, stifling a loud moan by biting his lip. Gladio's bulky frame shook slightly in his bindings, as Ignis continued to run the vibrator along his length, milking the spurting cum. 

"I-Ignis please, ah-n-no more...." He felt Gladio's thighs tighten under him, and the man buck his hips, trying to shake Ignis off of him. 

"Hm?" 

The muscle bound man thrashed furiously, shaking his head. 

"I-Ignis, stop! F-fuck!" Ignis held onto his bucking lover with strong thighs, tormenting his sensitive cock with the vibrator. He looked his thrashing lover over, and discarded the vibrator to the side. He wrapped an arm behind Gladio's head, and leaned over to crash their lips together, stifling the larger man's frantic gasps with his mouth. 

"Mn!" Ignis ground his hips into the bound man as he kissed him, smearing his come over the both of them. He took Gladio's bottom lip between his, and relinquished it with a devious smirk. 

"There's your kiss. As payment." 

"Payment." Gladio chortled. "I'll get my payment alright. Just you wait til I get my hands on you." 

"Ah ah ah..." Ignis ran a finger over Gladio's jaw. He loved the feeling of the coarse hair on his lover's face, a stark contrast to his consistently moisturized, clean shaven skin. 

"You're still mine." Ignis ran a finger down the rope harness. 

Gladio smirked. 

"Always."


End file.
